Married to a Monster
by Giggleble
Summary: Sylaire, AU
1. Fear

**Fear**

How can you love someone who hurt you so much that it caused you heartbreak?

If I normally asked this to someone… I wouldn't hear a reply, or noise.

I even couldn't answer this question.

I, Claire Bennett, married a monster. Ever since then I wasn't the same.

He killed my father, and hurt others, even me.

But I went through with it, now I can't leave because I'm scared. I can't shift my 'death spot' like he can, he know exactly where it is so he could kill me if I go. That's what I fear, it's not like it would happen, but it's possible.

All those nights crying. I remember them all. Even if he was there, inside our home.

And all those arguments, the worse ones were when he telekinetically controlled me. He would make things fly towards me, at better times I would dodge them but now I don't.

I'm vulnerable here.

After a long day at work, He came home. Sylar sat down at the dinner table where a plate of food was waiting for him.

He didn't like me calling him Sylar, he preferred to be called Gabriel, and every time he told me to call him Gabriel, he would tell me that he was a changed man.

I tried to sniff quietly, I had been crying again.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he ate.

"Nothing, just Hay fever" I lied, but then relised he was a walking lie detector.

He stood up from the table and held me from behind, as I poured my self a glass of water.

"Don't lie, Claire" he whispered into my ear.

I placed my glass onto the blue bench and turned around to face my husband.

"It's nothing, honest" I said with a little smile.

I kissed him on the cheek before he left for his dinner. My smile faded as he sat down again.

I wanted to pursue my dream as a Doctor but ever since I had married Sylar, I decided to wait a little longer, But that dream was now broken.

Believe it or not, but I still love Sylar, even if he did hurt me. I probably couldn't walk out besides the fact that I was scared.

I sat facing him at our dinner table.

"I need to talk to you" I said seriously.

This could be the biggest mistake of my life. I don't know if he could handle this or how he would handle this.

"Go on" He told me.

Sylar sipped his drink as I told the news.

"You're going to be a Dad!" I exclaimed.

Sylar sprayed the water in his mouth everywhere.

"I'm going to be a Dad?" He asked me happily.

He seemed happy about it. Sylar hugged me as he jumped around, probably annoying the neighbors down stairs.

That's what I was crying about earlier, I had taken a pregnancy test and it was a positive.

It was tears of Joy and Sadness.

I don't know what were going to do now.

**Okay Fiirst Chaapter! Okay I was writing thiis at 2 o' clock in the morniing. SO iit may be sketchy OR gay! Soz**

**Reviiews make the world go around. And makes Laura happy!**

**Reviiew please! Or yeah NO hate reviews. Why am I writing with 2 'I's?**

***Shrugs* RANDOM DAY!**


	2. Lies

Lies

So it had been 2 weeks I into my pregnancy, Sylar was loving and caring. It was a shock at first.

We were sleeping; well he was, so I thought.

As I pretended to be asleep, I heard him creep out of bed. I saw glimpse of him chucking on some pants.

I knew where he was off to.

Elle

It kind of broke my heart every time he would live our home for hers or to meet her somewhere.

I thought she was dead, ha! Adam's blood that was kept in a fridge at Dad's house would do the trick. Boy did it ever.

Someone revived her, Just my luck.

I lay in bed for the last hour or two, He came back and 'snuck into bed' but I turned on the lamp.

Sylar looked surprised.

"I was uh…"

"You don't have to explain, I know where you were"

His head bowed down.

"You were with Elle"

Sylar didn't say anything.

"Did you call Noah?" He finally said.

"No" I said meanly.

"That's good; Elle's has seen Noah following her"

I was fed up. I stood from my bed and chucked my clothes that I had worn before and walked out of the bedroom.

He followed me.

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere"

"Can I come in please?" I begged.

She gestured for me to come into her warm home. The door closed as I walked in.

"Where's everyone?" I asked.

"Micah's here, Nana's at the retirement place, and my little bro is at his new flat in Vegas." Monica told me.

I nodded silently.

I had walked to Monica's house; she's one of my best friends.

"He's been seeing Elle, He cares more about her, and He should be with her"

Why was that every time I needed a friend, I would turn to Monica, I mean she has a life.

"Get over him Claire, He is a big fat loser, always have always be"

"Moni, you don't understand" I said digging my head into my hands.

"What is up with you've gone all emotional… oh no"

Monica turned to me.

"You can not be serious" She said, upset.

Oh No, No one likes Monica when she's angry. Ha! Sounds like what you would see in a Hulk movie.

I sat down while Monica made me a cup of tea.

"You can't a cup of coffee I don't think; caffeine might be bad for the baby" Monica explained.

One day she's going to be a great mom. She's already a substitute for Micah.

After I drank my cup if tea quietly, Monica set me up a bed on her couch.

"Night Claire"

My friend gave me a big hug and walked into her bedroom, she shut the light off before she entered.

_Knock…knock…knock_…. Someone banged on Monica's door late at night.

I was too tired to answer. Monica was rubbing her eyes as she stumbled to the door.

"Hello?"

"Is Claire there?" I heard Sylar say.

Oh No! Don't let him in Monica.

"She ain't here, why would she be?" She lied.

Shit!

"Let me see Claire!" He demanded.

"No"

Monica slammed the door on him.

She went back to bed.

There were faint calls of my name.

Sylar knows that if he had messed with Monica then he would suffer some grief from me.

Monica wasn't aware that I was awake.

I lay there, with images of Sylar in my head.

**Don't worry.**

**Sylar will save the day soon!**


	3. Home

**Home**

"Hey, I have to get Damon from the police station, then go to meet Nana, are you going to be okay by yourself?" Monica asked me.

"Yeah, fine. I'll get a taxi home, See Ya" I said as I got out of her car.

Monica dropped me off at the grocery store; we were out of food…again.

I am one-month pregnant. Hurrah!

I walked into the grocery store; it was cold and very bright. The first thing I grabbed was a trolley.

I started going through aisles, putting things into my trolley as I went. But as I went into the meat section I heard a voice. I was sure it was all in my head, it wasn't.

"Claire"

I turned around to see him there. My eyes became sad. I really wanted to turn around or run away. But we stood face to face in silence.

"You can't avoid me forever"

"Yeah, I can. You hurt me. And you care about El-"

"It's over between me and Elle, I told her as soon as Monica wouldn't let me see you."

I ran my hand through my blonde hair and continued to put things in my trolley. I had to deny everything, I had too. My baby and I depended on it. But even though I had walked away, I could feel he was behind me, I could see his shadow.

"I can't go back to you Sylar. Just leave me and my baby alone" I said quietly as I turned around.

I was now in aisle 10, Pasta and microwave pasta section.

He came up to me and placed his hand on my shoulders.

"I love you Claire"

That's the moment I forgot about standing my ground, I had missed everything about him. His eyes, His hugs, His voice. I hugged him tight.

As we separated, He smiled at me, I smiled back.

"Can you come home?"

"Yeah, but I have to tell Monica"

After I paid for the groceries, I placed them in Monica's house and went to walk with Sylar in the park.

We talked about old stories and experiences, but neither brought up the homecoming incident or when he killed my father. I still miss him everyday.

"Well you think your ex is bad well mine had to fly me to _Rebel_'s hide out, he then asked me if it reminded me of old times, I said it reminded me of my Dad" I said (**A/N**: That actually happened on an iStory, on or something like that)

He laughed then stopped. He took us to a park bench, we sat down. Sylar looked me straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry Claire, for everything I've done. I've hurt you so much. I wish I could go back and fix it all"

I nodded. This was really awkward because this was the first time he apologized.

After a couple of hours I returned home. Sylar was waiting for me to go home. Monica was there. Micah was on the couch, typing away on his laptop and Damon was being lectured by Monica on how 'you're not supposed to be illegally gambling and drink driving or smoking pot'

I sat next to Micah and waited for her lecture to finish.

"That's the 5th Lecture since he got in the car" he told me

I chuckled to myself, good old Monica.

After the lecture, I grabbed my suitcase and told Monica the news.

"I'm going home Monica"

"How can you go home to him, He hurt you"

"He broke it off with Elle" I explained

"You don't know that, he's the lie detector not you Claire" I knew that she wasn't going to give up with out a fight.

"I don't my child with out a father"

She nodded and hugged me goodbye.

"If he hurts you, you're always got a home here"

I smiled at my friend, She's to caring. I then exited the home and entered Sylar's blue car.

We sat on the couch, watching comedy shows, which weren't funny and eating Chinese food.

"Its good to have you home Claire"

He kissed my head.

We then continued laughing at the not so funny programme

It was good to be home.

**Yay! Happy ending… So far.**

**Tell me what you think.**

**For some reason I feel as if Damon will be a regular to the police when he's older.**

**Oh and sorry if it took awhile. I've had writers block.**


	4. CandleLight

CandleLight

1 month and 1 week into my pregnancy, it wasn't too late to have an abortion. I could get the Haitian to be there while it happens. Then the arguing would happen more often.

"Claire, I'm going to the store, do you want something?" Gabriel yelled out to me.

Did I have a sudden change of heart? I don't know. Must be the hormones.

"No thanks, I'm good!" I yelled back

Gabriel walked out of our apartment. I really got to mention a house in the suburbs to him; I really don't want our child to be a city kid. I don't know why, but I don't. I'm so weird.

10 minutes after Gabriel left, I heard a bang on the door. I opened to see… Elle. I was in shock. Ha! That's funny if you think about it.

"Hello Cheerleader, Is Gabriel here?" She didn't sound angry, she sounded sad.

I knew she wasn't getting Gabriel back, that's for sure.

"He's out"

"Can I come in?"

I felt sorry for Elle, she was wet and you know what happens to an electric person when they're wet. I let her in.

"Thanks"

She had sat down on the sofa. I grabbed her some of my clothes and made her a cup of coffee.

"You didn't have to do this Claire, Thank you" Elle said as she sipped the hot liquid.

"Its okay, what's up? Why are you here?"

Elle placed down the cup on the coffee table. She looked nervous.

"I can't lie to you; you have the right to know. I'm pregnant with _his_ child; I came to tell him but…"

"God! Aren't we all?" I whispered.

"I am as well Elle; I'm a month and 1 week."

Elle eyes drooped down, she must have been sad to hear my news. I wonder what she was going to think.

I felt for her, She was going to have to do it on her own, unless…

"I'm 5 months, I found out 2 months ago. I'm going to be doing this on my own; I can't do it Claire, What if it gets a power, what if it looks like _him_" She started to cry.

"You don't have to do it alone Elle, You have me, right here. We'll get through this" I assured

"Why are you being so nice? You're supposed to hate me; I'm pregnant to your husband." Elle complained

"I did hate you, but now I don't. He's only to blame for this"

I was surprised that I was calm through out it all. We started talking about the hell of pregnancy, life experiences, and stuff. I even brought out my chocolate stash.

The 'party' was ruined when Gabriel arrived home. He took one look at Elle and he frowned, he was angry. You could tell.

"What are _you_ doing here?"

"Gabriel I have to-"

"Get out!"

I defended her quickly…

"Gabriel, Stop! Elle has something to say. And it's your entire fault."

"Thank you" Elle whispered to me before she walked up to Gabriel.

She looked like a train-wreck.

While they talked, I finished off my chocolate stash. I felt good to have some peace and quiet, for awhile. I had a head ache before Elle came around.

I looked to them, Gabriel sighed while Elle bit her lip nervously. I smiled; hopefully they would sort something out.

After an hour, Elle left.

"Goodbye Claire" She waved to me.

After Gabriel closed the door, He sat down next to me.

"Great! I have two pregnant women to deal with" he sighed

"You shouldn't of done it though, she was going to do it alone Gabriel"

"I'm sorry Claire; I didn't know she was pregnant"

"Elle loves you; you're the father of her first child. One day, that child will ask who its father was, or why 'daddy isn't here' you're going to miss out on a lot, trust me. That's what happened with my dad and me" I explained.

He cradled his head in his hands. I stood up to make dinner.

You'd think that Elle would have hated his guts, He killed her father, killed her, tore her head open, hurt people she cared people… But still love him; I love him, even though he did the same thing to me. How grotesque.

**Okay so thats the 4th chapter!**

**Elle and Claire's pregnant but which baby is going to live?**


	5. Immortal

Immortal

I'm at New York Hospital, Boston; I'm three months pregnant, it's time for my first scan. I could have had my scan two months ago, but I pretended as if I didn't know when the doctor questioned me about it.

He had put jell on my stomach. Gabe held my hand.

"Okay Claire, I'm going to scan this over your stomach" Dr. Evans said to me.

The scan tickled me. But as he scanned over…again and again and again… a shock expression formed on his face. Then I became concerned.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't see the baby…" He had grabbed a stethoscope and held the end to my stomach.

"…I can't hear a heartbeat, I think the baby died"

After a while, a few tests, and some other doctors, we finally got news.

"I'm sorry…"

My eyes watered up… I knew what he was going to say.

"The baby didn't make it. You had a miscarriage"

I felt if I had no air in my lungs. Tears slowly streamed down my face.

Gabriel had walked me out to the car, I wouldn't speak. My baby was gone, never coming back. I felt like slamming something on the ground, yelling from the rooftops, and cry my heart out. I was in shock. That's what 'Dr. Evans' said. It hurts so much though. Am I over-reacting? A quarter of woman in the world will have a miscarriage. Why am I any different?

As we drove home, No one would speak. The car was filled with silence. Once we arrived home, Gabriel started packing a suitcase.

"Where are you going?" I asked, shattered.

He looked at me, sympathy was in his eyes.

"Claire, Elle needs me, she's 7 months, your right, I'm going to be there for my kid"

"What about me, your wife! I've going through hell" I yelled, trying to hold back even more tears.

"I'll be back, I just want to look after Elle till the baby comes, make sure they're well off so my child will have the life I wanted to give ours" he explained.

I threw my hand in the air as a sign of me letting the subject. As I hugged my knees, he kissed me goodbye, then he was gone. I know I couldn't stay here, I needed Monica. I really do need her. So as my likely estranged husband, I packed _my_ bags, and traveled to Monica's.

* * *

My knuckles rapped on the door, Monica opened to see me, puffy eyed and sad.

"Come in sweetie" She said to me.

I walked through the doors; Monica took my suitcase and put it by the sofa.

"What happened?" Monica asked after we both sat down.

I faced her to tell her the horrible truth.

"Today, I found out the baby died, so Sylar leaves me for Elle to look after _their_ baby, he left me all alone, it's not fair!" I babbled through small tears.

I know **a lot**of tears, but I mean my baby died, and with Sylar leaving me to deal with it on my own.

"Oh My Lord, Claire, that's terrible. I knew you shouldn't have gone back, that son of a bi-" Her curse was interrupted by the presence of Micah in the room.

"- You can't go back to him, your not going back to him"

It was nice that Moni was taking charge, it meant she cared. It was her strong side that came out. She never lets anyone hurt the people she cares about. I think that she is the best friend God would have to offer.

Monica told me she'd 'be right back' so I sat down, turned on the T.V and started watching sappy soap operas.

"Do you mind if I change it?" Micah asked.

I nodded in reply; he changed it to Pokemon, the old re-runs. It feels good to be here, know I honestly know where I belong, and that's not with _him._ I don't want to mention his name right now as it makes me sick in the stomach. A little voice inside of me told I was lucky, lucky that I didn't bare a child to a monster. And maybe that voice was right.

I heard a loud yell from the kitchen…

"No! You Listen, you can't do that to her…" I heard Monica trail on.

I sighed; I have a fine guess who she was talking to. Why was she defending me? Why was she talking to him?

Some thing suddenly came over me, this was going to be the hardest part for me… not waking up to the man I love, and him baby me through out the day. That was what put a smile on my face. That for once in his life he cared.

"Dinner Time!" Monica called.


	6. IceBerg

IceBerg

Monica put pieces of paper in front of me.

"Sweetie, you should do this, for you…"

I read the paper quickly, scanning each word into my head.

"You want me to file for divorce?"

Monica nods.

Okay heres some pro's and con's of the situation.

**CONS:**

Sylar left me for Elle, to 'look' after their baby for a month or so.

My baby died which is the reason for the first con.

He cheated on me.

He can't decide, or has he?

Monica wants me to fill in divorce papers.

**PROS:**

I have Monica for comfort.

If I go through with the divorce, I have freedom.

It's never too late to get a medical degree, I would so get in.

I can party…and drink

What am I talking about? Partying and drinking? That's not me.

"So Claire…"

I know I should have thought about, but he has hurt me. Could I look at him again? No I couldn't. My hand reached put for that pen in Monica's hand faster than I could think.

I signed the papers… now all I have to do is just to get him to sign it.

_

* * *

_

"Claire, baby, I'm coming home for a couple of hours, love you" I heard his voice play through my voice mail messages.

Was this my moment of bravery? Every minute I think about him, Elle and my dead unborn child, I have to fight back tears. I was distraught. Now you think of it, I cry _a lot_.

Why did Monica make a decision for me? Was she being a good friend? Or was she thinking what I was, she must of known me better than myself.

My coat was thrown on my body and I quickly left. I had reached our apartment, 10 minutes before him. I heard him and the lock on the door battle, I sigh and look down.

The knob twisted and my silence is broken by Sylar, bursting through the door.

"Babe, hey." He happily said to me, placing his coat on the chair

"Hello" I said, no emotion on my face.

Now he was confused, he glanced down to the papers in my hand…

"What are those" Sylar pointed down to the papers.

"Just sign them please"

The papers were placed in his hands, he skimmed through them all.

"You want a divorce? Babe, why? Were so happy"

"You're so happy, im the one that needed a shoulder to cry on…you weren't there. You decided to move on to the next pregnant chick because your baby died… Just sign them Sylar" I said, fighting back tears like always.

But can't you understand why I'm always crying, and im always fighting back tears? My life is one fricken miss adventure after the other. It's bull. My life isn't simple anymore.

"By the time I come back tomorrow, I want those papers on that table, signed"

That's when I had enough of his presence. When I reached for the door handle I heard his voice.

"I love you Claire"

I turned around angrily.

"Well I don't anymore"

_Slam!_ Went our front door, shortly after I walked out.

I had done it, I had faced this fear, I could leave him, why was I not driven with fear anymore? That fear that made me stay with this monster, that fear that made me wish for a child so the violence would stop, that fear that forced me to give unconditional love.

A brave smile was on my face. I walked through the streets looking for the next taxi. I was always looked behind my back, just incase he had followed me through crowds.

So no more Me and Sylar. I felt free as a bird.


	7. Birds

_Birds_

I was starting medical school. It wasn't all sunshine and lollipops, it was hard work. I had gotten fatter. I was eating healthy, why was I getting fat?

"Claire Bear, can you pass the salt?" My dad said to me across dinner at his apartment.

I smile a little bit as I past the white shaker to him. Me and Dad had our usual dinner like always on a thursday. I felt happy again. But I was eating the most random-ist food invented.

I hadn't spoken to Sylar in two weeks. I felt good about it. I don't know why, but I did.

Dinner had passed and I had returned to my previous flat to see if he had signed the papers. I unlocked the door and looked at the white envolope. I approached it and opened it. It had a letter which read:

_Dear Claire,_

_We are__ not __going to do this, I wanna fight for this. I love you like hell. I'm sorry to running off to Elle. I was selfish and stupid and I should relised you needed me, and I swear, If I could go back in time, I would change it. I would talk to Hiro but I'm afraid I'll tempt him to get out his sword and stab me again._

_I have been a complete idoit to you, I love you alot yet I just took you for granted. I'm not going to sign these papers, I've put them in a shredder. I want to see you Claire. I've seen great things for us, honey._

HE DID WHAT! Sorry doesn't change what he did, I want to get a life. Not restart a nightmare. I ran home to Monica. When I saw her, she was cooking stir-fry. She was the only one in the house. My face had turned red and sweaty.

"You win the lottery?" She shouted.

"NO!, THAT SON OF A BITCH WANTS TO GET BACK WITH ME!"

Monica ermuges from the kitchen and looks at me. A confusion sits in her eyes. It seems like were always confused.

"I got a letter saying 'I would go back in time' and 'He's put the papers in a shredder'" Monica's eyes widened.

Monica didn't seem interested in that any more. After I had taken off my jacket, she just kept staring at my stomach. I looked down to see what she was staring at.

"Monica, what wrong?"

"You look pregnant, sweetie."

* * *

The next minute I was in the hospital. Monica was stressing out, I was just confused. The doctors did test, My baby's dead. It can't just be a regenrative baby. Its not even one day old. I sat on a bed in an office. The doctor lay me down and started putting gel all over my stomach. It was cool to the touch. She then put a scanner over, rubbing the gel in. Me and Monica next see a tiny figure on the screen.

"Ms. Dawson, you had told me, Mrs. Gray's baby had died, am I correct?"

Monica nods in shock, I was also shocked. God that meant Sylar has two kids. They all said my baby was dead. DEAD!

"Mrs. Gray, some doctors make mistakes. I think your baby might of been hiding, theres no scientific explination why your baby is alive" The doctor explains her theory.

I smile sweetly as I hop up from the bed. I wipe the gel with a cloth off my stomach.

"Thanks" Monica says as we leave the room.

* * *

I sat at the wooden table, there lay a pink cellphone, it sat there, alone. I had spent an hour so far, staring at it. My mind was jumbled up. Monica told me not to bother calling him so I could just live in peace. I mean she may be right. But then again, I was unsure.

My fingers tapped on the table, from something that once was slow, turned fast with each nervous or anxious thought that ran through my mind.

I grabbed the phone.

"Monica, I'm going out!" I shouted.

I could mentally see her shake her head. She'd probably think I was a fool. I took a cab to my old apartment. all of our stuff was there. No one had moved.

When I opened the door, He was there. Smiling.

"Claire? Hey, how are you?"

I close the door behind myself.

"Why are you living here?"

"I stayed when I got 'the papers', I've been living off take-out. You know how to cook so..."

I nod as I take off my scarf. It was very awkward, I didn't like it so much.

"Mhmm, well, what are you getting tonight?"

I was trying to play nice, cause I haven't made up my mind about how I wanna aprroach this, do I want to be with him? or do I want to be free? It was hard. I sound like a monster but do you think it would be right for me to be okay with the baby dieing. Yes I sound horrible but didn't it make me get on with my life? I was free when that happened. Maybe Monica is right, I should just keep it under wraps.

"Pizza, or Chinese. Do you want to get some coffee?"

"No thanks, Monica said I should lower-"

I cut off myself, Idoit... I am an absoloute idoit. It may of hinted something. I may of hinted. OH NO!

"haha, okay well. That was a lie. You know whats cool in a relationship, _especially_ when it's with me, is that we always tell the truth" He said, in a tone that he would used to use when he talked to me, especially when he came to my college, reason 1 of dropping out by the way.

My eyes turn into an evil glare. Why was he being such a dick? Is he on the verge of a mental breakdown or soemthing?

"whats your problem? have you gained a new power?" I asked.

He shook his head as his bushy eyebrows rose, creating 3 lines across his forehead. His lips formed a white line. I sigh as I stand infront of him and flip my phone, up and down.

"No, its just that I hate it when you lie, I hate tingiling when I'm around you, I jsut want to feel safe and okay with you. I want us to be honest."

"Fine, well I'm pregnant, with your kid" I said fast, after his sentence.

I knew he didn't tingle at all. There it was, in only one sentence, my wings were stolen from me, aswell as my freedom.

He smiled through confusion, he just laughed. He probably laughed, thinking of it being a sick joke.

"Thats a pretty funny Claire, the baby's dead. dead! dead! dead! dead! Are you going crazy because the doctors confirmed it."

While he laughs, I frown. Monica was right. he's becoming a friggin jerk. I head for the door, shaking my head in regret.


End file.
